


What I Did That Day

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Gender-Neutral Hawke, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke takes a moment to resolve the issue while Meredith and Orsino fight outside the Chantry Door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Did That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought of and wanted to write down. An experiment working with something akin to a stream of consciousnesses but I had fun and wanted to share.

            Before they knew it I was gone; I left them all in disarray and snuck into the Chantry where tired Sisters and Mothers went about their day-to-day.

            Inside, I didn't hear the yelling; there was a peace too difficult to betray but damnit I couldn't let this opportunity slip away.

            This was the last chance, this talk my final play. I went forward with a smile, greeting everyone, looking for the woman whose inaction I had to sway or else everyone in Kirkwall would pay the same price the mages pay each and every day.

           

             The light from the candles reflected from her eyes. I'd be lying if I said there isn't something about her I simply despise: maybe her self-righteousness and the lies.

            That's when I paused and I made myself realize the tension growing right beneath my left thigh, where my I kept my favorite knife under two red ties. It was begging for attention like it knew my mission and I wanted to take it and use it because I...I...I wanted to cry, 'There are less Mages in the gallows. They can't be alive.' And I wasn't yet desensitized to the violence that went on behind my eyes. My sister's in the gallows--she must be horrified.  

            But instead I closed my eyes and whispered,

            "  I.Tried."

 

            Her Grace was so welcoming, I mean the smile that dropped from her aging face must have been so handy in helping sinners feel like less of a disgrace. She looked at me like I was naked at the base of a statue begging with nothing left to give but Carvers old, bloody mace.

But I wasn't, this time I stood before her honestly earnest; I didn't even smile to hide my distaste.

            "Meredith and Orsino will reach a compromise Champion-"

            "Meredith's actions can't be erased! You have to do something, Grand Cleric." I told her in haste. I wish I didn't have to but I there was no other way this play could be paced.

            "They're outside your door right now. You need to make a decision stop being such a waste!"

            "Champion-"

            "You do nothing but squander the position you were placed. Grand Cleric you're the leader of this place. I can't keep the peace anymore; there are mages who are missing without a trace! So you have to stand up to Meredith. Put her in her-"

            "Ease yourself child." Her voice was calm.

            She wanted me to rest my case.

 

            There was no turning back from the actions I had to take. Sebastian would regret gifting me a bow of such a fine make. When Varric tells the story will it make everyone quake? What would Anders think when I told him of my stake? Would he still love me or am I making a mistake?

            No. This is a chance I must not overtake. Whatever happens, happens but I will not let him partake. This is my choice. Her life is mine to take. It won't be on his hands--the only promise I could make.

 

            "Grand Cleric." I repeated. "Is that all you will say?"

            "Champion I'm sorry. But there is nothing I can do today."

            Hand to shoulder--I poised myself to catch my prey. Bringing up my weapon I watched her eyes flinch but her fear would not take my resolve to strike and kill today. I settled into position, pulled the string of my bow and never once did my eyes stray. She looked so afraid. But this is the price she had to pay.

            "Grand Cleric Elthina." My voice was sturdy, heavy like a rock sinking to the bottom of a bay. "You've failed your city. I'm sorry." I paused. "But you have to die today."

              Faster than the wind, precise as a snake, I aimed for her throat as she looked away.

            "Champion-" She tried to reason but I felt no treason so I released by the arrow and walked away. She was dead in an instant, I should have given her time to pray.

            A Mother screamed and ran to hide herself but my feelings didn't sway. There would be chaos but at the end of the day I had to be free my sister and make sure she was okay. I took to the shadows, raced down the stairs and announced to the world what caused my delay.

 

            "The Grand Cleric is dead." My speech cause disarray. "I killed her. There can be no peace today."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This all began I wanted Hawke to make an 'Arrow' reference. So obviously I needed to use a Hawke who was an archer instead of a mage. 
> 
> I feel like the class shift is something that would cause some serious divergence from canon. You can't really blame mages for something a non-mage did. I wonder who this would effect the endgame....


End file.
